1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sockets for preventing power cords from becoming twisted using no-load rotation thereof and electrical devices having the sockets, and, more particularly, to a twist prevention socket, which includes a housing, having a second plug provided with two contact members that are connected to respective connection wires for supplying power and form a structure of concentric circles, and a mediating means, which is removably coupled to the second plug and has a connection member for ensuring no-load rotation of the second plug coupled to the mediating means, thus being more convenient for a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Representative examples of conventional techniques pertaining to twist prevention structures for cables, such as power cords for electrical devices, were proposed in Korean Utility Model Publication No. 1990-0001560 (date: Feb. 28, 1990), which is entitled “PLUG AND JACK OF TELEPHONE FOR PREVENTING WIRE FROM TWISTING”, Korean Utility Model Registration No. 0165033 (Oct. 13, 1999), which is entitled “APPARATUS FOR PREVENTING CORD OF TELEPHONE FROM TWISTING”, Korean Utility Model Registration No. 0167150 (Oct. 30, 1999), Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 1999-0021304 (Mar. 25, 1999), which is entitled “STRUCTURE FOR PREVENTING POWER CORD OF HAIR DRYER FROM TWISTING”, and Korean Utility Model Laid-open Publication No. 1998-0066628 (Dec. 05, 1998), which is entitled “TWIST PREVENTION POWER CORD”.
In almost all conventional techniques, the twist prevention structure is realized by a sleeve structure, in which a cylindrical rotary body is inserted into and electrically connected to a sleeve.
However, almost all conventional twist prevention structures used in various types of cables, for example, power cords, telephone wires, etc., have an integrated structure, rather than a separable structure using a plug and a jack, and thus there is a disadvantage in that they are inconvenient to pack, store and carry.